Pulled
by pinkerella
Summary: When punishments are kisses and she was acceding along.
1. How to Wake Up a Man

~xXx~

~xXx~

~xXx~

A KyouyaXHaruhi Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

~xXx~

~xXx~

~xXx~

_Mother in heaven._ Haruhi sighed inwardly.

Why wouldn't she?

She was in the third music room, her fellow host club members already left half an hour ago, facing the low blood shadow king who was peacefully sleeping on the couch.

Unfortunately, the dubious task of waking the handsome devil-in-disguise unceremoniously fell, to her horror, on her lap as her sempais manage to came up with various excuses to avoid the seemingly impossible duty.

_What should I do?_

Haruhi was pretty much aware of the, er, negative repercussions of pulling the said young man out of his slumber. She was twisting and re-twisting the gears of her brain, trying to find a solution.

She scooted over him, looking at his sleeping figure more closely.

His eyes were fully closed, his eyebrows were relaxed, his lips were a little bit parted and his chest was rising up and down in a slow steady pace. His dark hair was a bit messy and partially covering his handsome features.

She had the sudden urge to pull it away and clear his face.

Wth.

Haruhi violently shook her head. She must be really hungry that weird things came popping out of her head.

She looked back at him.

Really, if he would just show this innocent (and pure, in her opinion) side of him to public, he might be more agreeable. Why must helping others without expecting anything in return be difficult for him? This merit-thing, how can it be so important?

_Whatever._

18:37

It was getting late, and she still had to wake him up.

"Kyouya-sempai..." she said tapping him in the shoulder.

He didn't budge.

"Wake up." *poke* *poke*

No answer.

_Oh come on._ Looks like tapping and poking him was not going to work. Haruhi groaned inwardly. If he's not going to budge with that technique, she had to use a new set of force.

He's asking for it.

…

And...

She'll just apologize to him later. (A/N: lol)

"Kyouya-sempai!" she said a little bit louder than normal.

_Whatever. Just do it already!_ She thought.

She violently shook his shoulder and shouted:

"KYOUYA-SEMPAI! WAKE UP!"

Haruhi suddenly found herself being pulled into a perfectly chiseled chest and a pair of strong arms suddenly surrounded her.

"Ha-ru-hi." he purred, liking how the three syllables rolled off his tongue.

"K-Kyouya-sempai..." Haruhi flushed. His face was merely a few inches away from her own. She could even smell his sweet breath, something akin to watermelon. "W-What..?"

"You really don't know how to wake up a man, do you?" his lips curved into a cocky smirk.

"B-But you weren't waking up..." Haruhi reasoned out.

"That's not how to do it, Haruhi."

"How, then?" Haruhi challenged.

He suddenly switched their position, flipping himself over so that he was now on top of her.

"Let me show you." he whispered seductively, lowering his head to capture her lips.

~xXx~

~xXx~

~xXx~


	2. Before We Part Ways

A KyouyaXHaruhi Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

.

.

.

Haruhi Fujioka was utterly confused.

Here she was, sitting in a classic restaurant with the drop-dead gorgeous, dark-haired bishie of the Ouran Host Club.

Yes, she was having a dinner with Kyouya Ootori.

After the (ridiculous) incident a week ago, her sempai suddenly, and oh-so-lovingly, announced that she had managed (again) to own a debt from him. When she asked why, he simply answered: "for pulling me out of my dream in a very _un-lady-like _manner".

Haruhi tried her best to come up with any excuse as to why she did such thing (which, in her opinion, was very appropriate since _lady-like_ way of waking him up didn't work). But it seemed like every excuse she threw at him, he had something under his sleeve in return.

And the most confusing part of it was she should, mind you she had not been given any other option here, go and have dinner with him.

It's more of a favor than a punishment, really.

She sighed inwardly.

She was fiddling the hem of her dress, which, by the way, was forced for her to wear, nervously under the table.

"Haruhi," Why must his voice sound so velvety?

"Y-Yes, sempai?"

He simply looked at her.

And there it was, the warm expression she thought was impossible to be played into his features.

She looked at him straightly, savoring that very expression because she was sure that it would only last for about…

3..

2..

1..

"You look plain." She knew that was coming.

"Sorry for being plain." She muttered under her breath.

A hot (and definitely gorgeous) blonde chick passed by their table and threw a suggestive look at her sempai.

Haruhi suddenly became conscious of her appearance. Does she really look plain? Surely she doesn't stand out and was not as stunning as that lady, but still…

"I like it." She barely caught those words.

"W-What?"

"What do you like to eat?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject. "Look, they have Crunchy Tuna Casserole. Do you like to try that one?"

Hearing the word 'tuna', Haruhi's ears suddenly perked up. She quickly scanned the listing and searched for the said menu.

.

Crunchy Tuna Casserole ... $ XXXX

(Let's just assume this is a very high [and unreasonable] price)

.

Wth.

Surely, this was some prank. Kyouya will NEVER, ever, not even in her dreams, spend such amount of money to simply punish her. There must be some reason behind this. Maybe he was trying to irritate her, Or… to humiliate her, perhaps? Realization hit her.

"Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi said, a teensy weensy bit of murderous intent was seeping through her voice.

"Yes, Haru-" Kyouya was not able to finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself being pulled by a certain plain-looking-girl-who-loves-tuna out of the restaurant.

"I cannot believe I agreed to this!" she muttered harshly. "Damn rich bastard!"

She halted in front of his car and readily opened the door, surprising Kyouya's driver in the process, and went to the other side of the car.

"Get inside, sempai." she instructed, not realizing that she just rudely commanded Kyouya Ootori.

Kyouya Ootori for crying out loud!

Kyouya merely followed her instructions, amused by the girl's antics. That's what he liked about her. She's not the type of girl to be pushed around. Sure he was surprised by her sudden change of behavior, but he wasn't the least bit bothered by it. He liked surprises after all, especially if those surprises were made by this girl. Unpredictable girl.

Once inside the car, Haruhi's impressive confidence a moment ago seemed to flew out of the window. She was just keeping a straight face to suggest superiority, but really, who can be more superior than Kyouya? Every bit of him, the air he breathe, even the land that he was stepping on, he was everything a king is, the highest, the top of the chain.

"So, where are you taking me?" Kyouya's voice suddenly reached her ears.

That's right. She was planning to take him somewhere. And probably teach him some lessons.

"Um, Akimoto-san" Haruhi addressed the driver, "Middle Bridge Trail, do you know where that place is?"

"I certainly do, Fujioka-sama," the driver answered and looked warily at Kyouya, "but Kyouya-sama..."

"Kindly take us there, Akimoto-san." Kyouya answered.

"Hai."

Haruhi was surprised to hear that Kyouya complied to come along. She expected him to disagree to be taken to some unknown place and force her to take him back to that sh**ty restaurant. And also, since when did he learn to use the word 'kindly'!

But she was happy, nonetheless.

Whether he was sick or his brain was magically modified, Haruhi couldn't understand why lately, there was a tiny bit of gentleness in his actions. It was as if he was a different person, like he was not Kyouya. Wait... what if he really wasn't?

"Kyouya-sempai, do yo remember the three girls from Lobelia Girls Academy?" she asked testily.

"Yes."

"What was the name of their group again?"

"Zuka Club."

That's right, Zuka Club was very famous. Anyone can answer that simple question. _Idiot_.

"Who was the owner of the pension house where I worked last summer?"

"Misuzu-chi."

"What about the red-haired guy who asked Mori-sempai to take him as his apprentice?"

"Kasanoda-san."

"What was the name of Honey-sempai's stuffed toy bunny?"

"Silly. Usa-chan, of course."

Haruhi couldn't believe it. This Kyouya-cosplaying devil knew a lot of things. Maybe she had to make her questions a load more difficult.

"What about-"

"Haruhi..." Kyouya interrupted her, eyebrows arching in confusion. "What's with this queries? If you're trying to know me better, you are asking the wrong questions." he smirked. He leaned closer to her. "So, What do you _really_ want to ask?"

"T-T-That's not it, Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi stuttered. It was really difficult to think when he was that close. "I-I-I..."

"We're finally here, Kyouya-sama." luckily the driver interrupted. Kyouya was the first to came out of the car, and when he was out of sight, Haruhi whispered a small 'thank you' to the driver.

Haruhi led Kyouya to the street and stopped in front of a certain store.

.

MINI-11. Open 24 Hours.

.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said.

"Yes, sempai?" Haruhi answered.

"This is a convenient store."

"I know."

"What are we doing here?"

She didn't answer. She simply led him inside, not realizing that she was holding his hand in the process.

Kyouya, on the other hand, was very much aware of the situation. But his attention was diverted when they stopped at the instant noodles section. Oh no.

"Here you go, sempai." Haruhi handed him one.

.

Instant Noodle. Beef flavor.

.

"This is an instant noodle, right?"

"Yes."

"And you are going to make me eat this thing?"

"Yes." Haruhi was close to laughing now. She knew Kyouya hated being man-handled like that. "Why, are you afraid to eat one?"

"You are going to be punished because of this." he threatened and snatched another noodle and paid it at the counter. Haruhi watched him amusingly. She was not bothered by the punishment. She knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. And besides, she was the one giving punishment here.

"So..." Haruhi began when they were finally seated at the small table provided by the store. "Do you know how to eat this thing, sempai?"

"I certainly do, Ha-ru-hi."

The way he said her name had to be X-rated.

And she blushed.

Bingo.

"T-T-Then, l-let's eat." she stuttered. "I-Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence. But not so soon, Kyouya broke it.

"Haruhi," thank goodness, the way he called her name was normal, "How did they make this taste like beef? I didn't see any meat here at all."

Haruhi laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Sorry, sempai. The way you asked me, it was really childish." she answered. "Thank Kami, you were back to normal. I almost believed you were not my real Kyouya-sempai back there." she admitted. "Sorry.."

An arrogant smirk graced his features. "_Your_ real Kyouya-sempai, what do you mean exactly by that?"

"I-I-"

"Don't worry, I'm still your Kyouya. I'm not gonna change."

Silence.

...

"Anyway, let's continue eating, it wouldn't be enjoyable if the noodles were cold."

.

.

.

It was almost 23:39 when Haruhi finally reached her home. After eating at the convenience store, Kyouya still insisted to take her to a nearby (cheap, to make her agree to come) restaurant to eat something heavy. Haruhi could disagree no more since her stomach wasn't satisfied with the instant noodles they ate.

Kyouya insisted to walk her up in her apartment.

"I... had fun back there. Thank you." she shyly admitted.

"Same here."

"So... I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. I guess so."

"Um, goodnight sempai."

"Goodnight."

Haruhi opened the door and was about to enter when Kyouya suddenly called her.

"Haruhi,"

"Yes, sempai?" she turned around and found him still in his place.

"Don't be late tomorrow."

"I won't."

She was about to enter when he called her again.

"Haruhi,"

"Yes, sempai?"

"I'm serious with the punishment. Prepare for the worst."

"Hai, hai."

She turned around again and waited three seconds before entering her apartment. But after one step...

"Haruhi,"

"What is it ag-"

And his lips were suddenly pressed against her own. It was sweet and she couldn't pull away. It was as if she was enchanted by it, and all she could do was stand there and let her lips move in its own accord. But before she knew it, Kyouya had already pulled away, swiping her lower lip with his thumb.

"Sleep well."

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if this is not as great as the first one. Please enjoy reading, ;) .. )


	3. Unspoken Confession

A KyouyaXHaruhi Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

.

.

.

"Haruhi, come over here for a moment, look at this."

Kyouya's eyes strained over a petite female half-running towards Hikaru. Her face, as cute as ever, showed a tiny hint of confusion.

"What is it, Hikaru-kun?" the gentleness in her voice was not missed by him, as well as the fact that she was, by the way she added -kun to Hikaru's name, in terms with him rather well. He could also see the subtle pleased expression on Hikaru's face. And he was not the least bit happy by it.

He couldn't hear what the two were talking about but he was observing them closely behind his glasses. He pretended to be writing something on his ever-dependable clipboard but his eyes were focused on the two.

And it wasn't as if he didn't notice Hikaru's hand happily resting at the small of her back.

Lucky hand, in his opinion.

Hikaru told her something that made her laugh. She looked cuter when she laugh naturally like that. But the fact that it was another man, and not him, was the one who caused it made his inner boil.

"Hikaru, what are you doing with your sister?" Tamaki's idiocy began. "Haruhi, get away from that pervert! Come to Daddy!"

"Oi, tono, who are you calling pervert? If there is one here, it's most probably you." Hikaru protested. Kaoru appeared beside him and they both hugged Haruhi tightly. "Come on Haruhi, let's get away from that closet pervert." they both said.

Twitch.

Kyouya barely managed to control his anger. He had the urge to strangle the twin away from her and take her to his arms where she definitely belonged.

"Mommy, help me." Tamaki whined. "That two were sexually harassing our daughter!"

"Here we go again," Haruhi muttered.

Yes, this situation was definitely a regular routine in the Host Club household. But this time, it was downright stepping on the line. He had to take actions. No one messes with mommy and gets away with it.

Putting down his clipboard, he strolled towards them, keeping a calm composure. If only they knew what was going on inside his mind...

He pulled Haruhi away from the two, and cosset her in his arms. Everyone in the room looked flabbergasted, jaw-dropped, and speechless. Kyouya, on the other hand, was enthralled by the female he was holding. All the murderous scheme he was planning a moment ago seemed to melt because of her. So this was what he was missing for ages, the feeling that the twins was greedily monopolizing. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. Addicting strawberry.

"Haruhi..." he whispered.

"S-Sempai, w-what are you doing?" she whispered back.

"Keeping what is rightfully mine."

"W-What?"

"You remember the punishment, right?"

She hesitatingly nodded. She couldn't believe he was serious about the punishment.

"Good." he pulled her by the hand and they both exited the room, leaving the remaining host club members who had not yet recovered by the scene that was unfolded before them.

.

.

.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. He, himself, didn't know what he was doing. All he could think of was the soft hands that was currently enveloped by his own. They had reached his car and he opened the passenger seat. Haruhi noticed that the driver was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Akimoto-san?"

"I gave him the rest of the day off." Kyouya answered, sitting himself on the driver's seat. "Today was his daughter's birthday."

Haruhi looked at him disbelievingly. He gave his driver a day off? Impossible.

Kyouya noticed her surprised reaction. "What's wrong with that?"

"Sorry, I-I.."

"I have my own good side, too." Kyouya said, looking far away. Actually, he was also aware of the gradual changes that was happening to him. And it was surely because of a certain someone who managed to occupy his mind everyday.

He started the car and drove out of the school, refusing to speak any words. Haruhi sensed that something was wrong with her sempai. Surely, all those manipulative schemes earlier were nothing but natural for him to do, but staying silent like this... There must be something that's bothering him.

"Sempai," she said, calling his attention. "Can we - I mean if you'd like to - go to the nearby park?"

Kyouya looked at her, confused, but complied anyway. Haruhi could come up with weird ideas but he always enjoy complying along.

"Sure."

.

.

.

Once in the park, they took a stroll. A comfortable silence was between them.

"Now, sempai, please tell me the truth." Haruhi suddenly said. "Is there something bothering you? You can always open your problems with me. It's not healthy to face your problems by yourself."

"Haru-"

"Oh no, wait. Is that why you insisted to drive along? I knew there must be something behind it! Kyouya-sempai, please-"

"Haruhi." Kyouya said firmly. He smiled at her. "Thanks for your concern, but I don't think there is a problem."

"But-"

"I know you love me, Haruhi. But I'm perfectly fine." he flashed a dazzling smirk.

"T-That's not it! See! You are always saying something like that. You're..." she looked down, "You're always teasing me."

Teasing her? "Is that what you think? I'm just teasing you?"

"And you're not?"

He looked at her eyes.

_I'm not teasing you. I always say the truth, wishing that you would understand my feelings if I say it that way. I actually love you._

"Shall we continue walking?" he said.

Haruhi nodded her head. She kind of understand something but she was not still sure. Maybe, some other time, he will answer her question. Maybe everything will be clearer. And she will wait for that to happen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Omake:

Kyouya brought her back to her apartment. Haruhi managed again to make his day better. But she was forgetting something.

"Haruhi." he said.

Haruhi looked at him innocently. "Yes, sempai?"

He stepped closer and pecked her on the lips. "Here you go," he said, smiling, "the punishment."

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading. ;) .. )


	4. To Understand With a Kiss

A KyouyaXHaruhi Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

.

.

.

It was pouring heavily outside. Haruhi Fujioka was alone in her apartment, studying for her upcoming exam in Biology. Luckily for her, there were no thunders and all she could hear was the noisy raindrops on the roof.

But unfortunately, she could not concentrate for some reasons. For one thing, she was still keeping herself alert for she was afraid that a thunder of a lightning might suddenly strike. And for another, a certain devil was currently occupying her mind.

Her sempai, Kyouya Ootori, was back to normal and was busy as ever in keeping track of the financial status of the host club. She also noticed that he was not teasing her anymore - not that she was complaining (she swear) - and was somewhat ignoring her.

She could not really understand what her sempai was pulling. First, he was seducing her to no end, and then, he was ignoring her the next. And she could not deny the fact that he had somehow managed to sweep her off her feet. With that dashing smile, the very warm look in his eyes, and that I'm-your-Kyouya-thing, she was falling more and more for him, more than what she could admit possible.

But now, it was as if all those moments (and kisses) were nothing but a dream and that she was just imagining things. Why would someone like him be interested in her, after all? Maybe he was just kidding around that time or maybe he was just sick or possessed by some unknown supernatural being and that he was not knowledgeable of everything he said and did.

Or maybe it was all just a dream after all. She had just already woken up. The magic has ended and the carriage had turned back to an ugly pumpkin. She was a princess no more.

And what an idiotic princess she had been.

She sighed.

Thinking about it made her feel something weird - some foreign feeling she did not know how to handle.

_Kyouya-sempai..._

Suddenly, she heard her phone rang.

.

Kyouya Ootori calling...

.

Haruhi could not believe what she was seeing. She was just thinking about him a moment ago and now he was suddenly calling her. There goes the conclusion that she was being ignored.

_Club matters, most probably._

She pressed the answer key.

"Hello?" she said.

"Haruhi," he answered.

"S-Sempai?" she could hear the noise of the rain from the other line.

"I..." he hesitated for a second, "I am in front of your apartment.

Haruhi did not even care to press the end button. She quickly ran to the door and true to his words, Kyouya was there, perfectly wet.

"What in the world are you doing?" she said, pulling him inside. She took one large towel from the cupboard and dried his hair. "Are you, by any chance, trying to torture yourself?"

"I-"

"Sempai," Haruhi interrupted. "At lease change your clothes before you say anything. Good grief! You're so cold!"

She ran to her father's room, and searched for a change of clothes. She found a shirt and a pair of sweatpants - not his style but it will do for the moment.

"Here," she said, handing him the pieces of clothing, "Please change to these clothes." she pushed him to the bathroom and threw him a warning look. "And I don't want to hear any complain. Now, go."

To her surprise, he silently obeyed her command. What's with his sempai lately? He was changing bit by bit. She was sure that she was not the only one who noticed it. And these past few weeks, she was always involved. Does her sempai like her? That's impossible. But what if he does?

Much to her chagrin, the bathroom door opened and a Kyouya in her father's clothes emerged. He still looked pale but at least he was dry. He sat on the floor opposite her.

"Thank you," he said. "And sorry for intruding your..." he eyed her pile of books and notes, "review."

"Actually, I'm almost finished." She disagreed lightly. _And I can't concentrate, thanks to you._ "So..."

"So?"

"Care to provide me some explanations?" she said in a mock-angry tone.

"Oh, that." he answered. "I..." he seemed to be trying to find the right words to say.

Haruhi waited patiently, but the explanation she was waiting never came. Kyouya suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"KYOUYA-SEMPAI!"

.

.

.

Dark orbs opened slowly.

"Haru-"

"Sempai!" he heard a worried voice. "Thank Kami, you're awake!"

He slowly recognized the room. Ah, hospital. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. Your sister was here a moment ago, by the way. She was dead worried. She was speaking with the doctor right now." Haruhi said. After seeing him collapse, she quickly called for help and brought him to the hospital. Turned out that the nearest hospital there was owned by the Ootori family so they were prioritized and was entertained immediately. She quickly called Kyouya's sister after that. "You scared me back there. I nearly died of heart attack."

Haruhi expected him to put malice on her being worried over him, but he did not.

"Sorry," he said, "for being a nuisance to you. I always cause you trouble."

"It isn't as if I can do anything about it." she muttered under breath half-jokingly. "Why did you rush to my apartment, anyway? You should have just called if you're going to say anything."

"I know I had been rude these past few days." Rude? Wait, is he talking about... "I've been ignoring you lately."

Haruhi did not answer. She did not know what to say.

"I've been a headache to you, ne?" he continued. "And I know you hate me because of that."

"Sempai-"

"Giving you unnecessary punishments, dragging you somewhere without your consent... kissing you... I've been such a pest." he laughed to himself.

"What are you-"

"That's why I thought keeping myself away would be the best for you." he stared at the ceiling, "The problem is... I can't."

"Kyouya-sempai," she said, "I think you should take some rest. The fever's getting to your head."

"Yeah, I sound like some crazy guy rambling about nonsense." he tried to sit up.

"Sempai! Your body is still weak! Please lie down and sleep. You're going to collapse again if-"

"I do not want to sleep." he interrupted. "If I sleep, you will leave me right?"

"Sempai, that sounded childish."

"Please," he sounded so determined not to sleep. But he needed to have some rest. Haruhi was thinking that if she stayed longer, Kyouya will be depriving himself of sleep.

"But sempai-"

"Haruhi, when are you going to call me Kyouya-kun?" he waited for her to answer but she didn't. "I see, you don't want to."

"It's not that!" Haruhi said firmly. "Why are you saying these things to me?" she asked in a very low voice that he almost missed the question. "Why are you treating me this way? I... I don't understand you anymore."

"You don't understand a thing? Honestly?" he said and seeing her shaking her head, he let out a small sigh. "I never thought commoners were this _slow_."

Oh the nerve! And now he was insulting her? "What?"

"Are three kisses not enough for you to understand? Or do I need to give you a fourth one?" he suddenly pulled her to him and smirked. "Just tell me because I am more than willing to give it to you."

He leaned forward. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Haruhi felt her heart stop beating.

"Just push me if you don't want to." he said, inching his face closer to hers.\

Haruhi did not know what to do. He was leaving the matter to her hands, giving her the power to decide whether he would kiss her or not. And what should she do? It isn't as if she didn't miss his soft lips. And every kiss he had bestowed on her seemed to happen so fast that she was thinking that she hadn't had enough. It all actually felt like a dream. Why not try the fourth one?

_I'm just doing this because I want to understand what he was talking about._

Ugh, excuses.

Kyouya noticed that she was not pushing him away. He smiled. So she wanted to, after all. "Close your eyes..."

She did as she was told. Only him can make her do things like this. This stupid, obnoxious-

She suddenly felt a pair of lips gently brushing against her own, kissing her in a slow, sensuous manner. The kiss was very sweet and every bit of it showed something she never imagine to come across - affection, love.

She kissed him back, lips moving with his like dance partners. Their lips molded perfectly like they were meant for each other. Haruhi never felt like this before. Their kiss became passionate, needy, and she felt her knees turned jelly. She felt his hands took her own and placed it on his shoulders. She used it as support and settled herself perfectly on his lap. His hands then flew to her waist, snaking around her and securing her protectively.

They both wanted it to last forever. But they were only human, and due to lackness of air, they pulled apart.

"I think..." Kyouya said, licking his lips. "we need a fifth one."

"Fifth, sixth, seventh... I don't mind." Haruhi answered.

Kyouya smiled, pulling her again for another round of kisses.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

(A/N: There you go, the last chapter. I was thinking of an epilogue or sort of an omake, but I am not sure if I would write it or not. It was really short. Thanks for bearing with me, by the way. And thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this fic. ;) ... )


End file.
